legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alemas
Alemas is a Legend with the third highest amount of posts for a single user. Alemas joined the LEGO Message Boards on November 25th, 2005 and retired on June 4th, 2012, before returning on July 20th. Alemas became a Maniac on February 18th, 2011, then reached Legend on August 22nd, 2011. He is an Italian who lived in the United Kingdom but now is in Germany. He has 41,218 posts and 8 studs. Alemas is one of the oldest fully active MB users. Alemas got blamed for spamming a lot, and did get into big fights over it, not only with other users, but also with the moderators. Before he retired, he was campaigning against spam, which some users found ironic. He is one of the most well-known and (in)famous users on the LEGO Message Boards. One of Alemas' pride and joys is the LEGO News Station Advanced 3, the most popular news station in the News Forum, where he is 1st In-Command. Although he had never roleplayed in a topic outside of the MB Forum before (apart from talking in cafes in the City, Atlantis and Space Police roleplay subforums and a brief spell in Bionicle and Agents roleplay), he started roleplaying in the Alien Conquest Forum, in the topics "ADU Bootcamp" and "A.D.U." a few months before retiring. His signature is "The Corrector". See why in the fun facts below. Emotes Most of his posts include a Tongue Smiley emote. Alemas is the user who spent the most time without using any emoticons. He posted from sometime in 2009 to January 2011 without using a single emote (he used *Tongue Smiley* instead of " " to cope). Just before retiring, he seemed to be using fewer emoticons in his posts, probably due to the fact that he couldn't pass Marcel, that the MB forum is being overrun by duplicate topics (against which he was also campaigning), and because he was constantly arguing with the moderators. Some people think Alemas is the King of the " ". Early History and Awards Alemas originally had an account before 2005, in order to play Drome Racing Challenge, an online Racers game which was very famous. He then somehow lost the account, and joined back as Alemas. He started posting sometime in 2006. He initially posted in "single-reply" topics i.e. topics which required only one reply per user. He stopped posting in late 2006/early 2007, and then returned in mid-2008. He started posting much more quickly in 2009, when he joined the MLN News Station and started reporting on news. In late 2009, he joined the LEGO News Station Advanced, a practically dead news station at the time. Despite that, the station won the Message Board-News Station Awards in the MB News Central in January 2010 together with the LEGO Vision News Station. From then on, Alemas considered the LVNS the LNSA's eternal rival. In July of the same year, Alemas won Best News Reporter in the Brickies, the MB equivalent of the Oscars, hosted at the MB News Central. The LNSA also won Best News Station together with LVNS (they were allied to prevent friction). Alemas, meanwhile, continued posting faster and faster, and became leader of the LNSA. In March 2011 he won Best News Reporter again at the Brickys, won Best News Station Leader and came 3rd in the All-Time Best MB Users Top 10, while the LNSA won Best News Station, alone, this time. In January 2012, Alemas didn't win anything at the final edition of the Brickys of the MB News Central for the first time, and finished 8th in the All-Time Best MB Users Top 10. However, the LNSA did win Best News Station for the third year running. Avatar When he joined LEGO.com, he almost immediately changed his avatar to a helmeted "robotic" minifigure. When he reached Craftsman, he changed his avatar to a classic smiley with an adventurer's outfit. In his whole 6 years on the MBs and LEGO.com, he only used two avatars. April Fools Jokes Alemas has also become known for doing two of the biggest April Fools Jokes ever. In March 2011, a whole month before April 1st, he announced he would retire that day. However, it wasn't a really good April Fools Joke, as he always hinted at the fact that he wasn't really going to retire. Besides, he used way too many " " emotes, giving it away. It was still considered one of the better Jokes at the time, as he led up to it. In 2012, he became serious. A couple of weeks before April 1st, he announced he would again retire on that day, this time with many sad smileys. He kept insisting it was real, and many users actually believed him and became saddened at the prospect of not having him anymore. On April 1st, he made his retire ment speech, complete with a list of friends he'll never forget. He did admit of having second thoughts on doing the Joke, as so many people believed him, but he did it anyway. However, he did say that he won't be doing it anymore. The Joke did annoy a few people, but it generally was a success. Retirement On June 4th, 2012, Alemas announced his immediate retirement from the Message Boards, due to the moderators' ways, policies, and the banning of a hidden "lock post" functionality, which he thought would have been useful for the whole MBs. As his signature, he used " T=h=e=C=o=r=r=e=c=t=o=r >", a blend of his older signature " A=l=e=m=a=s >" and "The Corrector", the one he was using at the time. He did make one post after retiring, in Talk to the Mods 6. Return On July 20th, 2012, Alemas returned to the MBs, but only at the LNSA. An innocent post by miakittymoon (who he always praises as a "part-time" mod amongst all the "office clerk" mods) in the topic was enough to bring him back. Fun Facts *Alemas was blamed for the closure of MB Achievements 2.0 because of his spam. However, miakittymoon said it wasn't his fault and that the topic was let through accidentally. *In the past, users used to call him a number of names, such as A_Lame_Mess, Al, Hawaiian Leg End (AKA Foot) and many others. However, he did say multiple times that he just wanted to be called Alemas, so most people stopped. *There was once a joke around the holiday season about a holiday named Ale-mas, where all the little children got ale delivered by Saint Alemas. *Alemas plans to pass Rock-o-Ages and Marcel77799, and become the highest ranked user in the distant future. *Some of his famous quotes are "*Tongue Smiley*", "Yowzers!", "POOOOOSTMEEEEEEEEN!!! ", "Yeppers! ", "Good grief. ", "*Facepalm* ", "Eh? ", and "BOT!", although he doesn't use some of them anymore. He once started using the Angry Face Emote ( ) along with "BOT!", to show that he was serious. *Like Wertys761, Aokpisz created a name for himself that says he likes Alemas: Alemas_Rocks. *He has been spoofed in several ways, for example, Aokpisz's MoreEpicThanAlemas dream username joke. *He got passed by Marcel77799, which made Alemas the third highest-ranked user and Marcel the second. Alemas isn't able to pass Marcel any time soon, and because of this, he isn't that friendly with the German. On top of that, Marcel passed ROA, making him the highest-ranked user; Alemas wanted to do that before anyone else. *Aokpisz once repeatedly claimed to be his brother, as part of a joke, which annoyed Alemas. *His signature is "The Corrector", since he declared "war on typos and grammar mistakes". His constant correcting annoys other users, but he always insists. *He is usually pretty hostile towards newbies, but he did adopt Barbay1 and Rosso22; the former because she spelled well and didn't need much "care", the latter because his spelling was so bad he adopted him for his own good. Barbay is now a well-known Inventor, while Rosso (who's half-Italian-half-American) is an Artisan. Since Alemas adopted him, Rosso's spelling has improved dramatically. *Alemas is known as one of the most straight-talking and blunt users of the whole MBs. This leads to some of his posts being rejected. He always says "I speak my mind" when his straight-talking provoked reaction. Guacamole1998 once said that Alemas was probably the only straight-talking user of the MBs. *He is a Juventus football (soccer) team fan. *He was homeschooled. *His wiki account name is Alemas2005. *He once unknowingly quoted My Little Pony, to his great surprise and disgust, as he doesn't like its constant mentions of it by boys. *He is trying to stop Rosso22 from beating his record for spending the most time without using emotes. *Just before retiring, he patented his catchphrase "Yeppers!", his signature "The Corrector", including all possible derivatives, and his older signature " A=l=e=m=a=s >", including all possible derivatives. *Marshal6000 dedicated a song called Alemas he's the KING! to Alemas because he was his favorite user on the Message Boards. Category:Users Category:MB Legends Category:Legend Category:8 studs Category:2005 Category:Wiki Members Category:Awesome Articles